Paranoia
by seddielovesham
Summary: Beck suspects something going on between Robbie and Cat. Will his paranoia push him off the edge? Beck/Cat.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious.**

Beck's POV

There's something going on between them. I could just tell. I could tell as I went up on stage, doing my report on the origin of horror movies. She was sitting next to him, acting intrigued, but really she was looking at Robbie. Touching Robbie's leg. For all I know she could've made out with him, and I would've never known. Maybe I should stop this. This paranoia, as most people might refer it to. I have a girlfriend, Jade. Well...I had Jade. She left me for some other guy. Then, I guess I went for someone I really wanted, Cat. I wanted Cat since the first day I met her, but she kept having those odd mood swings and I couldn't keep up, so I went for someone opposite. I went for Jade. Now look where it got me. Alone.

I remember when me and Cat first met. Most people thought it was freshmen year of high school. They are wrong. Even Cat thought that. She couldn't remember. We first met in kindergarten. I looked different back then, apart for my being shorter and skinnier. I also had short hair, and I dressed differently. I actually wore a lot of nerdy clothing.

_Anyway, I remembered it was raining. My dad gave me a ride in his rusty old pickup. He handed me an umbrella, and I opened it immediately, shielding me from the rain. I remembered seeing a girl in a sundress, running around, skipping, even dancing to the rain. I was worried. A pretty girl like that shouldn't be out in this weather without a jacket. _

_"Hi!" She said, spinning around next to me."Isn't this weather lovely?" She giggled."I love how the little drops of water fall on me. it's so cool!" _

_I laughed."Yeah. But you're going to get sick." I take off my brown wool jacket, with my left arm. My right hand still holding my umbrella in place. Then I switched arm positions, so I could get the jacket off completely. I already had on a sweater that could keep me warm for the rest of the day. I kindly offered my jacket, and she smiled at my gesture._

_She puts on the jacket.__"Thanks." She smiles at me, and I couldn't help but smile back.  
_

_"We'd better go inside." I suggest."Look like it's getting bad out." _

_"Okay." She takes my hand, and she drags me into the warm building. _

_"My name is Cat by the way." She said, as we made it inside. I could barely hear her from the screams of the other classmates. The boys running around chasing the girls. This was going to be a weird first day for me.  
_

_"I'm...Beck." _

How could Cat not remember that? I even told her my name. How many Beck's can you meet in a lifetime?

"Beck." Cat called out my name, putting me outta my trace_._"Are you okay?"

I look up to see her sitting across from me at our usual lunch table. The rest of the gang must've went to sit somewhere else. I guess my mind was in a different place that I didn't even notice that the only person sitting across from me is Cat.

"Yes." I say, taking a french fry, dipping it in my ketchup."I'm fine."

"Beck?" She said calmly, looking into my eyes. I looked into hers. Her brown eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes. I need to stop this."Is this about Jade?"

"What?" I asked. How could she think this is about Jade? Jade is not the issue.

"Well, she did break up with you..."

"And what about her breaking up with me?"

"I-It's just you seem a bit distracted..."

I take a bit of my french fry, eating some more before I could speak."Cat-"

"Oh! I remember this one time when I went to Sea World. I was there to see the dolphin show, and the dolphin splashed salty water at me!" She giggled."It was hilarious!"

"I'm sure it was." Why can't I tell her how I feel? Why is it whenever I try to tell her...she disrupts with some random topic. I need to tell her. Now. I need to tell her now."Look Cat-"

"Sup my peeps!" Robbie's voice came from behind. He was walking over to us, carrying a container of salad. He sat down next to Cat."How's it going?"

"Good. I just told Beck that one story about Sea World!" She said with enthusiasm.

"Oh." Robbie realized, putting down Rex on the table."Is it the one about the dolphin? You know the same thing happened to my Mamaw when me and her went to Sea World."

"You don't say Robbie." I say with dullness in my voice. I need to leave, but I can't go just yet.

"Ooh. You know what the dolphin said to the whale?" Cat asked us. Even though she was only looking at Robbie. It makes me sick.

"No...what?" I muttered, eating my fries.

"Nothing! Dolphins can't talk!" Robbie laughed, but I didn't. I laughed at that joke a long time ago.

"Why aren't you laughing Beck?" Cat asked.

"Oh." I said."I already heard that joke from you." It was true. She told me that joke on the third day of kindergarten.

_"Okay Beck." Cat said cheerfully. I was trying to drink my milk."I have a joke for you."_

_"I love jokes."_

_"I kinda knew you would." She chimed, smiling, sitting close to me."Okay...what did the dolphin say to the whale?"_

_"I don't know."_

_"Nothing! Dolphins can't talk!" I started laughing. People started at me oddly. It was worth it to see the smile on Cat's face. A smile of satisfaction. it made me smile just thinking about it._

I got up from the table, getting my backpack and slinging it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Cat asked me.

"I going to go sit with the others...wherever they are." I walk out quickly, going to the cafeteria. This is just not my day.

**Okay, so did you like it? I hope it was good. Hopefully you're having a better day then Beck. **

**Peace Love Bat. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. The Song 'When The Love Falls' By Yiruma was playing while I writing this. It helped me with my writer's block. I highly suggest you listen to it. **

Beck's POV

There's a time in your life when you love something or someone. You want them, but yet you can't have them. The same applies with my wanting of Cat. I'm going insane! I drown in more thoughts of Cat by the minute. Not bothering to listen to Andre talk about some big play that he was starring in. Tori babbling along side him. She is talking about a singing competition that she's entering downtown.

Everybody at the table had smiling faces, expect for me. I should at least try to be happy. People are probably leaving me alone to be unhappy. Thinking this is all about Jade, but it's not. If they only knew.

"Beck?" Tori's cheerful voice rang in my eardrums, causing me annoyance."What's been going on with you?"

What's been going on with me? Nothing. Except for the fact that the girl I've loved since kindergarten is flirting with Robbie! I look over at Tori, waiting for an answer. I take a deep breath. Trying to calm myself down.

"Nothing much." I reply, taking a sip of my soda.

"Really? Usually you have a big story on something you did exciting over the weekend." Tori pointed out.

"Yeah." Andre agreed."Are you sick or something?"

"No." But I might be sick if I keep thinking about Cat with Robbie."I'm fine."

"Okay...whatever you say." Andre sighs."You just seem...different."

"Well, I apologize for being...different." I say, grabbing a french fry."I just don't feel good today. There's been lots of things on my mind lately." Maybe I should tell them. They could probably help me...no. If I tell them, then they'll set me up with Cat. I don't want that. I need answers. I might as well ask them. Get their opinion on things.

"I have a question for you guys. I need your _honest_ opinion." I say. Stressing the word honest.

"Sure." Andre said."Lay it on us."

"And you have to promise not to tell anyone. Got it?"

Tori and Andre nod their heads. Looks like I'm on the right track.

"Does it seem like Cat..." I trail off. How do I finish this question?"That...she's...ummm...attracted to..." I gulp."...Robbie?"

Silence came for about a second. Tori and Andre stare blankly. I knew this would've happened. Suddenly, I hear laughter from the two of them.

"Real...funny man." Andre says between laughs."...you...got us...fooled."

Tori was laughing so hard, she couldn't even comment on what I just said. I stand up, shouting."It's not funny! I'm being serious!"

They continue their laughing for a while, but stop. They looked at my serious facial expression.

"You were actually being serious?" Tori said."Why do you think Cat would ever like Robbie? Why do you think a living, breathing girl would even remotely be attracted to him?"

"I-I don't know. I've just noticed somethings. That's all." I reply. I see Tori grin widely. What is going on now? Tori gets close to Andre's ear and whispers to him. Something I can't quite make out.

"Oh." Andre realizes."I just remembered. I have to go meet up with someone...for a free...burrito coupon. Bye!" He grabs his stuff in a haste. Leaving me and Tori alone.

"So..."Tori said. Trying to fill the void of awkwardness that we just started."Are you jealous?"

That question threw me off. What does she know?"What?" I asked."What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Jade? Ring a bell?"

I'm confused."What?"

Tori groaned."Jade got a new boyfriend!"

Oh. I didn't know she even had a new one. It's probably the same guy she left me for. I didn't bother asking Tori who he was.

_I remember when I first invited Cat to my house. It was three months after we met. Cat insisted that I'd take her to see my house. It was mistake to take her at that time. My cousin Aden came over to my house the day before. He was staying there for a week. My cousin was just a harmless eight year old, or so I thought. Imminently as Cat walked into the living room, he started flirting with her non stop. The nerve of him._

_After my mom drove Cat home, I began going mad. Aden kept talking about Cat. Like she was a piece of meat. I know I was five. Too young to feel jealously, but I did feel it. I pounced on him after that. Since my mom wasn't home, and my dad was sleeping in the living room. No one was there to help Aden as I punched his ugly face. Take that Aden!_

_We haven't spoken since that incident. As soon as my mom got home, he began pleading with her to take him home. My mom was tired, and she didn't want to drive my cousin to San Diego. She made my father do it instead._

It's been eleven years. Who knows what happened to him. For all I know he could be dead. The bell rings. I look around to see Tori gone. She must've left before. I have to stop having flashbacks. It makes me less observant of my surroundings.

**Okay. So I found some pictures of little kids that look like Beck and Cat as little kids. I also have a picture of Aden! Check it Out On my profile! I may warn you Beck will have flashbacks in every chapter! I just wanted you to know.**

**Questions Of the Day: **

**1) Should Beck tell Cat? Confront her about Robbie?**

**2) I was thinking about Aden making a reappearance. Where he comes back in Beck's life after all this time. Should I do it? **

**Peace Love Bat. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. **

Beck's POV

I was inside my trailer when my mother came in. She offered me some pizza. I don't know why she would do that, unless she wanted something of me. She sat down next to me on the love-seat and sighed.

"Beck?"She said."I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"I was scared to find out. I thought she was either getting a divorce from my father, or she was pregnant. Maybe it was worse than that. Maybe I'm not her son. Maybe I'm adopted.

Maybe I'm going paranoid, again. I have to stop doing this. It's tearing my life apart. I can barely live my life in sanity anymore. I look over to my mother, who's waiting for my attention to tell me whatever she was going to tell me.

"You remember when you were a little kid? You were such a sweet boy. Always energetic and playful. So handsome. I remember this one time at Safeway-"

"Mom"I cut her off."Can you please get to the point of this?"

"Then one day, you turned vicious for no apparent reason. You hurt a very important family member. A very important family member that we haven't seen for eleven years."

Now I know what she's getting at."Mom, if you think that you're going to invite Aden over to patch things up then you are wrong. I'm never going to forgive him."

My mom looked over at me sympathetically."That's not why he's coming over. He called two months ago, telling me he would love to come over and stay for a while. Now that he's in college and has a whole week off for Spring Break. I told him it was a wonderful idea. Seeing as Theo was going to hang out with his friends for a few days, I thought it would be a great opportunity to have someone fill the void."

Theo is my older brother by a year. He's okay to be around, but like most older siblings, he's a pain in the ass. He loves to hang out with his friends when he gets the chance. It took him two weeks just to get my mom and dad to agree to such a thing as him leaving for a week to go to Sacramento. He's not gonna be hanging out with any of his guy friends. I know that for a reason.

"So, Aden's going to be here? Good."I said with sarcasm. I can't believe this. Not only do I have to worry about Robbie now, but I have to worry about Aden flirting with Cat as well. I don't know why I'm worried. It's not like he's going to the same school as me. Now that I have a trailer, he can't bother me when Cat visits. She usual visits me at nights. When she can't, she calls me nonstop. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I actually love hearing her voice before I drift to sleep, it's relaxing.

My mom put a conforming hand on my shoulder."Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

She got up, and left the trailer. My dad is probably freaking out, wondering where she is. He really loves her.

_I remember a time when me and Cat would go to the park across the street from her house on every Wednesday afternoon. Right after school. I never understood why it was only on Wednesdays, but I really didn't care. Just as long as I got to spend some quality time with Cat, I was alright. Cat was always fast and energetic. It was hard to keep up with her. We would always play this game she came up with called 'Try To Catch Cat'. She would try her best not to get caught by me. Once, I grabbed her by the waist and refused to let go. I had to let go a few minutes later, because my mom was in the parking lot, ready to take me home. _

_My mom never questioned my friendship with her. She thought it was nice how I got to spend some time with her. Then, I overheard a conversation my mom was having with Cat's mom once. Cat and her mom came over, and me and Cat went upstairs to my room and played a game called 'War'. It's where you build a fort, and you try to see how many times you can shot the opposite person with a Nerf gun. The fort is so you can hide from the attacks. It was stupid but fun when I was playing it with Cat. I got so tired that I needed to go downstairs to get a drink and that was when I heard them. _

_"I just find it so adorable."My mom spoke first._

_"I know. They've become such good friends in the past couple of weeks."Cat's mother said in a sweet tone."I can't believe it. My Caterina has never had a solid friend. Most children find her strange."_

_"Well, my son doesn't. Yesterday at dinner, he wouldn't stop talking about her. I just smiled as he kept talking." _

_"I have a feeling as the years pass...they'll be more than friends."_

_My mom giggled."I don't know. It may take a while. My son would take forever trying to figure it out. He'll probably date another girl until he starts dating your daughter." _

_"How do you know Katrina?"_

_"I've had my fair share of love stories. Trust me I know."_

_"My daughter wouldn't even notice. At least they'll be friends forever. That's better than nothing."_

_"I agree." _

**Peace Love Bat. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. **

Beck's POV

_"Hello."I say to the phone. My mom went to the grocery store and my dad was sleeping on the couch, snoring loudly."Who's this?"_

_"It's Cat."I heard her voice. It wasn't the same soft voice I've heard for months. It's now strained...broken. I felt a tug in the bottom of my stomach. I don't like people being sad. _

_"Is something wrong?"I finally asked her. I prayed that she was alright. Nothing else mattered at the moment but her safety. _

_"Y-Yeah."She sniffled."Everything is...fine." _

_"Really? It doesn't sound like it. What's going on?" _

_"I-I...I don't know."She said. Silence filled for about a moment but then she began to speak again."I really don't know. He's gone."_

_"Who's gone?" _

_That's when I heard sobs in the background. I was on the verge of crying as well. I want to know what happened. I want to know what's going on with Cat. No matter what, Cat will always in my mind. If there's danger, I worry about Cat and if she's safe. That's just the way I am. _

_"My...dad." _

_Instead of saying something like 'I'm so sorry', I said three other words that I didn't purposely want to say, but I did._

_"Where are you?" _

_"I'm home. Why?" _

_"Just stay there. Okay? I'll be right there in a few minutes."_

_"Okay..." _

_I hung the phone up in a quick haste. I grabbed my jacket hanging from the kitchen chair. I didn't bother waking my dad up. Cat doesn't live too far from me and I know where I'm going. I tried my best not to slam the door and I succeeded. I don't want to wake my dad up. My mom won't come back from the store for a while and by the time I come back, she won't even be there. I jogged up to her house. It was getting dark out, the sun ready to set. I've watched videos before. How children are never safe at nighttime. How they get kidnapped. That's why I'm running to her. _

_I finally reached her house, panting as I rang the doorbell. To my surprise, Cat's mom opened the door. She looked up at me in confusion but then she led me inside the house. _

_"Katrina, what is Beck doing here?"As I was in the living room, I saw her. My mother. She looked up at me wide eyed. _

_"What are you doing here Beck?"She said sweetly. Her face wasn't as cheery as it usually is. A frown has replaced the smile she would always give me when she would see me. _

_"Cat called me. What's going on?"My eyes shifted between my mom and Cat's mom._

_"Beck..."Cat's mom sighed."A few moments before, me and Cat's father had a fight...and he left."_

_She didn't sugarcoat it. That's what everyone in my life did to me because I was only five. A child. They made the world sound like it's a happy place, not a place of hate and crime. I had to realize that the hard way. _

_"Oh...uhhh...can I please see Cat?" _

_"Sure."She said. I looked into her puffy red eyes."She's upstairs in her room."_

_I've only been in Cat's room once and I wasn't there for too long. It was like any other room you'd expect from a five year old girl. Pink wallpaper, posters of bunnies and Disney princesses. Toys all on mounted shelves. The one thing that you wouldn't expect from any other room, is a picture of me and her pinned next to her bed. It was a picture my mom took when me and Cat where hanging out at the park. Me and her were both on the swings, ready to jump. _

_When I got there, her door was open. I peeked inside to see Cat's head hung down. I cleared my throat. I catch her attention and she admittedly embraces me. Her hugs were always comforting. They always made my heart melt. I loved them. She rarely hugs me anymore and I kinda wish she would. _

_"Hi."She says. _

_"Hi."I let out an uneven breath."Hi."_

_She doesn't let go, she holds me. I don't resist. You'd think I would. The boys always talked about cooties, but at that moment I'd risk it for her. Even as a five year old, I knew I loved her. _

My eyes flew open, and I stared at the clock. It was six right now. Now I'm having flashbacks in my dreams? This has got to stop.

**You're probably in shock right now. Seeing as it takes me weeks before I update another chapter of this story. I hope you enjoyed this. I came up with this idea from an odd dream I had. Anyway...**

**Peace Love Bat. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. **

**Beck**

This is a total nightmare. He's here. He looks a lot more mature and he's taller, more bulky. He looks like the type that could steal Cat away from me, but I'm not gonna worry about that now. I still have Robbie to worry about. I still have those flashbacks to worry about. Like the one I got yesterday which popped inside one of my dreams. None have happened today, thankfully. Maybe Aden has something to do with that. My mom showed him around the house, and then showed him his room. He's staying in Theo's room, not my old room. Which is a relief. That room still has a few things packed inside a box in there that I can't keep in the trailer. I used to have it in the trailer, but Jade has x-ray vision. She can find anything in my trailer. The first time I realized that was when she found this box, that was hidden in the far corner of the room, behind a mess of clothing. Then when she discovered a girl's phone number, but it was really my grandma's number, in my jacket pocket while I was still wearing the jacket. Now that it's over between us, I might as well get the box.

My mother tells me to go talk to Aden. In her world that means she wants me to apologize. The door is already open and I stand near the doorway. Aden is unpacking. Taking his clothing out from his red duffel bag. It makes it look like he's staying for more than a week. Like months. I put my fist to the wall, knocking to get his attention. He turns around to find me.

"Hi."He says in a deep, sharp voice. It sounds like Robbie's voice on low pitch."How's it going?"

I fake smile."Good, good. Everything's fine."

"I heard about your girlfriend. Harsh."He said, taking out some boxers and putting them in Theo's now empty drawer.

"Yeah...how did you find out?"

"Your mom told me. She told me a lot of things about what happened to you in the past eleven years. Just so I can catch up. We spent a maximum of four hours on the phone."He gave me a throaty laugh.

"Well, did she tell you that I'm glad me and Jade broke up?"

His laughing subdued."No. I don't think so. You're happy to break up with your girlfriend? The one you've been with for two years?"

"Wow. She did tell you everything."

"Yup. I missed you, cousin. To be honest, I can't remember what we fought about."

"Really?"I asked."It was about a girl."

He chuckled."A girl? Seriously? I thought it was over the last Popsicle. I'm getting old."

I laughed."I just want to say, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Who knew a five year old like you could fight?"

"You remember the fight?"

"Yeah, I remember. I left to go home after that."He goes back to unpacking."So, who was this girl we fought over?"

"Uh...you don't know her."

"Just tell me her name. I promise I won't steal her. I got my own girlfriend."He takes out a framed picture from a packed box and hands it to me. It's a picture of a beautiful blond and him standing near at the beach.

"Who's she?"

"Her name is Rosie. I met her at the beginning of college. I was getting some coffee at this Skybucks across the street from the school. I accidentally bumped into her when she got her coffee. She apologized countless times for getting hot coffee all over my shirt. I smiled and told her 'It's okay. I always hated this shirt, so you did me a favor.' You would be surprised where love finds you."

I sigh, and don't disagree with him. He is right about that one. Love is going to be found where and when you least expect it."I have to go. I'm tired and I need some rest."

* * *

I lay on my couch and sigh. I'm glad it's Saturday and I have sometime to be alone.

_"Here you go."Cat says, handing me a piece of red paper shaped like a heart as we make it to out of our classroom. We're waiting outside for our parents to show up. _

_"What is it?"I ask her, looking at the piece of paper. My name was written beautifully on the center of the heart. _

_"It's a Valentines Day Card. Happy Valentines Day."_

_"You got this for me?"A blush creeps upon my face."Thanks. That's nice."_

_"You're welcome. You're nice."_

_I feel my blush spreading quickly across my face."So, when is your mom getting here?"_

_"She's not."Cat says, a smile never leaving her face."My daddy is getting me. He wants to see me."_

_"Ah...really? Your dad? My mom told me...he was gone."_

_"He was, but mommy and daddy are going to take turns with me. I get to live in two houses!"She says cheerfully. _

_"Ok. That's nice."_

_"Nice."She agrees. _

**_Peace Love Bat. _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. **

**Beck**

_"You don't have to be tough for me..."I whispered to her, placing the the ice wrapped up in a towel to her stinging cheek."...I know that it must hurt. You can cry, if you want."_

_Two years had passed. And even though I am now seven years old, I'm a lot more mature than most little kids. It's scary for me to be talking like this to Cat, but she needs someone right now. Her mother is taking her attention to work, leaving Cat to go to her father's. Apparently, today's visit didn't go so well. My mom took my brother out to dinner, so I was left home with my dad. Of course, he was asleep for most of the babysitting. Cat came over. Cat told me that her father got anger at her for asking why he left her mom, and he got so furious that he slapped her. I don't know why anyone would slap Cat. She is annoying at times, but she is adorable._

_She whimpered a few times, and grabbed my hand, lacing her fingers with mine. I didn't have time to blush over that. I learned to control my emotions, so Cat didn't think something was up. She smiled at me, and took the ice to hold onto to her cheek. We stayed like this for a while. The air keep on getting colder. Me and her ran away to the park, where we used to play at Wednesday afternoons. Because of her parents, things have changed. We rarely have time to hang out with each other. It's been two years. You would think by now that Cat's mom would stop acting like a baby for the sake of taking care of her daughter and son. Cat's little brother, Charlie, was about two years old at the time. He looks nothing like Cat. His hair is curly and black. Not straight and brown like Cat's. He has green eyes, not chocolate brown. And he doesn't have a cute nose like her, either. _

_At the time, I thought it was okay. It took a while to realize that Cat's mom probably had a one night stand with some guy. Which explains Charlie. Nothing seems right. And the more I hear about Cat's family falling apart, the more glad I am to have mine. Even if I have an annoying older brother, I'm still fortunate to have my parents. Who have always taken care of me no matter what. _

_"I'm sorry for your family...being messed up."I didn't know why I felt the need to apologize. I just had to. It wasn't too long before I felt her squeeze my hand. _

_She smiled, but I can see that it's fake. She's hurting. She is broken. And I would do anything to fix her."Beck, you are my family."_

_And as cheesy and lame as it sounded, I loved the fact that she acknowledged it. From the day I first met her, I've been there for here. All she had to do was call me, and I would rush over to her aid. Some people take Cat for granted because she's a child. They think that they can manipulate her, and she wouldn't care. She does care. So much. She has feelings just like the rest of us. I'm the only one that sees that. Maybe that's why I'm glad I met her. She's the same way as me. _

_"That's great to hear."_

_"You're the nicest guy I met. I think..."_

_I smiled over at her, and watched as she laid her head onto my shoulder. This was the moment. When nothing else matters, but the person next to you. This was amazing. I can't help but feel my heart skip a beat. _

I woke up to pounding on my door. I went over, and opened it to reveal Cat. I watched as she greeted me in a hoarse voice. Tears tricked down her cheeks. Oh no. What's going on, now?

**Peace Love Bat. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. **

**Beck**

It was something I would see rarely. Sure Cat comes over once and awhile, but never like this. Sobbing while a few droplets of rain fall onto her. I pulled her inside, going over to a pile of freshly cleaned clothes that my mom sent in a few hours ago. I searched frantically until I found it. A nice blue towel. I came over to Cat, who was now sitting down onto my messy bed, and handed her the towel. I have seen Cat cry before, but never quite like this. Usually it's a quiet sob followed by a few tears. Once you distract her with something shiny, she'll go back to her normal self. Happy and cheerful. Cat is neither happy nor cheerful. She looks absolutely miserable.

"Cat? What happened? What are you doing here?"I sat down next to her. I was lucky to have gotten her out of the rain before it became dangerous.

"Please, don't leave me." Cat said, not bothering to look at me."Please?"

"Cat, what happened?"I asked her, not even answering her confusing question. She should already know the answer to that.

Cat wrapped her arms around herself and whimpered. "I was with my dad for the weekend, because I was scheduled to..."She started, but then picked up again."...and...he was suddenly all angry and he...he...hit me."

I hugged her and rubbed her back gently."Did anything else happen?"

Cat was silent."Cat? Did anything else happen? You can tell me..."

"H-he carried me to his room, and he...began taking my clothes off one by one. Then I tried to ask him what he was doing, he replied 'Just having some fun'. He took off his pants, and then he..."She couldn't finish. She held on tightly to me.

I tried to reassure her everything was going to be alright."It's okay, Cat. It's fine. I'll call someone to pick you up. Take you home."

"N-no. P-please...don't."

"No. Not with your dad, but with your mom. I'm sure she would be glad to take you in."I grabbed my Pearphone, and dialed the number of Cat's house. Somehow, I have it. I have had it for years, and I'm not ready to delete it yet.

A tired Charlie answered on the other line. "Hello. What's going on? Who is this?"

"Hey, Charlie. I need you to go get your mom. It's an emergency. Something...happened to your sister. I need your mom to come pick her up from my trailer."

"Who is this?"

"It's Beck. Tell your mom who I am, she'll recognize me."I hope she will remember me. I haven't spoken to her in years.

"...okay."Charlie yawed and hung up. I did as well and threw my phone down onto the bed.

"Your mom will be here soon. I hope."I muttered.

Cat shook her head."How do you know? She wasn't there when she dropped me off at my dad's place all these years. She never figured out what he was doing to me. Even when she saw me with a slap mark on my face every time I returned home. So what makes you think she'll be here?"

I sighed."She will. If not, I'll drop you off myself. I do have a car, you know?"

"Thanks, for everything."

I chuckled, as I felt her hands lacing with mine. Just like my dream a few moments ago before Cat interrupted."I have no idea what you're talking about. I only allowed you to come inside and then called your mother."

"You did more than that. Since we met in kindergarten."

My face filled with shock in a matter of seconds."Y-you remember that?"

She nodded, a tiny smile forming at the corner of her lips."Yep. I remember."

Our moment was cut short when the doorbell rang. I got up and answered my door for the second time in a row tonight. I expected it to be Cat's mom, but I highly doubt it. Seeing as it would take a long time to wake Cat's mom and process everything inside her tiny mind. It was indeed Aden, in nothing but an outdated shirt and a pair of Spongebob pajamas. How charming. He came rushing in quickly, looking around the room.

"Are you okay?"He asked."I heard a loud pounding and...wails."

I pointed over to Cat's direction. He got the message."Oh...that was a girl. Hi."He waved to Cat.

She waved back, smiling at the sight of him."H-hi."

"I should probably go. Leave you two...alone."He rushed back outside, before I could get mad at him for making her smile like that when I couldn't. I stop getting mad when I come back to focus and spot Cat. Killing Aden is not important right now. Cat is.

**Peace Love Bat. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hope you will like this. I do not own Victorious. Before you can summon an army of robots to come attack me, I must apologize for not updating in a while. I had writer's block.  
**

**Beck**

I looked at the clock, and it said that it has been at least forty minutes since I called Cat's mother. It's probably just the weather. It's hard to drive through a downpour like this one. I drape a blanket over Cat's shaking body. This isn't the first time that this has happened. Her father going berserk, that is. I wish this was the last time. One time was after Valentine's Day. She came rushing over to my house. Her face stained with tears, and her left eye bruised. Her upper lip bleeding.

I offered her inside my house, sending her to my bedroom. I cleaned her up, and my mom made some tea. My mom knew of the situation, but didn't want to say anything. She believed that a person's problems are theirs, and that they have to find a solution. She's not heartless, no. She just doesn't want to be a burden to others. Aden came back again a few mere minutes ago. Offering us a beverage. I shook my head, as well as Cat.

Everything is passing by in a blur. I still can't believe this. I still think I am a little boy, who is just discovering his feelings for a girl. It's probably the flashbacks. It shocked me when I found out that Cat knew about kindergarten. It made me wonder what else she knew about. Probably more than people give her credit for.

In all my life, people have misunderstood Cat. They say that she is a cheerful, strange person. That is far from the truth. She's an actress. She has been playing the role of a happy, bubbly girl for years now. Her life has been filled with tragedy and disappointment, and I guess she doesn't want people to see her as _that_ kind of person. The kind of person that goes around, moping about her life as if it was a soap opera. She wouldn't get where she is now if she was like that. Hollywood Arts is a place full of happiness, bliss. It is an amazing environment. Where they allow, or better yet, encourage students to be themselves.

Cat, didn't follow the last one. She's been like this since the end of middle school, I think. It's only a matter a time when she breaks out of that barrier, and finally becomes herself.

_"How do you become happy?"A twelve year old version of Cat asked me one day at lunch at Lakeview Middle School.  
_

_"I don't know..."I pointed out."I think it's like any other emotion. It just comes out. I guess..."_

_"What do you need to become happy?"She took a bite of her turkey sandwich._

_"I don't know...money? Power? Love?"I took a pause and then spoke again,"I think happiness comes from within."_

_"Are you sure?" _

_I sighed,"My dad once said the happiest moment in his life was when he met my mom. Maybe, when you find love, you'll become really happy."_

_"I'm already...in love."She stated. I tried to ask who she was in love with, but she was silent for the rest of the lunch period._

I watch as Cat sobs slightly into the blanket. I allow her to rest her head on my shoulder. I want to murder Cat's father. How can he do this? To his own daughter? He is messed up. More than Cat's mother, and that's saying something. A sweet girl like Cat doesn't deserve this. None of this shit that she has to put up with. I...I wish I can make it better. I always want to help people, in a way. My mother told me that. Told me that I love to help people through situations. I didn't know what she meant until now.

Why is it that good things happen to bad people? And bad things to good people? It never made sense to me, and the more I think about it, the more I realize that I am a good person. I have good things happening to me most of the time. So, why is Cat the one suffering? I am trying to wait for Cat's mother, but I'd doubt she'll get here. If she doesn't, I'll just drop off Cat myself.

I remember hearing something strange on television once. It had nothing to do with me, but it sort of fit Cat's situation.

_Parents need to love their child. Give them the attention they deserve. More children in the world are neglected, which is the most case of criminal and insane people._

I doubt that Cat is going to become a criminal, or sent off to an asylum. It still has a clear message. That children need to be loved. So does Cat. I wonder how she would act if she was loved. If her life was good. Good enough. Would she stop being so...perky? Or would she still continue with the act?

It wasn't until I heard knocking on my door, that my thoughts were caught off guard. I went to go answer it, and there she was. Katherine Valentine. Clad in a silk robe. Behind her stood a weary Charlie. In dinosaur pajamas. From what I know, Katherine Valentine wasn't the proud winner of the 'Mother Of The Year' medal. She never payed attention to her children, and now, they're messed up.

Not saying that Cat and Charlie are messed up, but...you know. They have been through enough. Cat's mother has been known to be quite selfish and self-centered. She asked for Caterina, Cat. Whatever her name was. I motioned her to come inside. She gave my trailer a look of disgust. She was a lot more snobby than I remembered, but losing your husband can do that to you.

Charlie trailed behind her, silent the entire time. He wasn't much to talk. Cat's mother stared at her daughter, not with a look of sorrow and compassion. With a look of anger.

She said sternly,"Come on, girl. We're going home. How dare you make me wake up so damn early to come get you? What is wrong with you?"She paused and looked at Cat's crying face."Oh, wait. I already know, you're mentally unstable."

"She wouldn't be if you raised her right."I muttered. Cat's mother turned to me, with that same angry expression she had at Cat. Uh-oh, I am dead meat...

"What did you say to me?"She asked. Cat looked as if she was about to have a nervous breakdown. I couldn't blame her. I would as well.

"I'm just saying that if you treated your children as human beings, and not as pets that you can control, they wouldn't be said 'mentally unstable'. And another thing, Cat is not unstable. So, fuck off."

"How dare you treat me like this?"She spat. Charlie looked as if he was about to cry as well."Do you know who I am?"

"Yeah."I answered."You're a terrible mother, who thinks the only important thing in her life, is herself."

I swear I could see a smile at the corner of Cat's lips._  
_

**Peace Love Bat  
**


End file.
